1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator, more particularly, it relates to an applicator for the combination of solid and liquid mediums.
2. Related Art
Common applicators, such as glue, lipstick and so on, are divided into two types, liquid medium and solid medium, which are commonly packaged separately for use in different circumstances. Lipsticks are used for everyday make up and skin care. The problem is that although solid lipsticks have a long-lasting effect, they are however, dry. Lip moisturizers can moisturize lips, however, it does not have a long-lasting effect. Often, both liquid lipsticks and solid lipsticks are used together, that is, applying the solid lipstick first, then applying another layer of liquid lip moisturizer, so that the lipsticks are long lasting while moisturizing the lips. However, the two types of lipsticks are packaged separately, making it inconvenient for carrying as well as using the lipsticks.